In recent years, in an image forming apparatus, various kinds of application programs (hereinbelow, abbreviated to applications) can be used and the end user who uses the image forming apparatus can use a function for providing those applications. As such applications, there are an application which has been installed as a standard in the image forming apparatus and can be used without cost, an onerous application which can be used for the first time by using a license file that is obtained by purchasing a product, and the like.
When installing the onerous application, the serviceman allows a plurality of license files to be issued from a license issuing apparatus by using a license number written on a license certificate of the product which the user purchased. The serviceman allows the image forming apparatus to execute an installation of an application based on the plurality of issued license files by using an installing function of the image forming apparatus.
The applications of the recent image forming apparatus are the complicated applications mutually having a dependent relation and there is such a problem that if the license file is simply input, the application cannot be installed or activated.
Therefore, according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-183922, in the case of installing a plurality of applications, the image forming apparatus discriminates a proper external apparatus to be installed based on attribute information of each application, transfers the application to the external apparatus, and allows the application to be installed therein. Further, according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-183922, the activation of the application is controlled in activating order designated based on the attribute information of the application.
According to the Official Gazette of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-272763, when an additional module is added to modules constructing the applications which have already been installed, the additional module is installed so that each module operates in correct order. Specifically speaking, according to the Official Gazette of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-272763, the additional module is installed so that each module operates in order based on a priority number included in a file constructing the additional module.